


you found me

by Faye_Reynolds



Series: tumblr pairing/au prompts [40]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, but the good mob(tm), idk what to tell you, married to the mob!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: prompt: "let.her.go."
Relationships: Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs
Series: tumblr pairing/au prompts [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/920394
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	you found me

  1. Let. Her. Go.



Marriage isn’t easy. Anyone who tells you otherwise is either full of shit or trying to sell you something.

And for Ronald Speirs, his marriage was a little more complicated. It’s true when they say you can’t help who you fall in love with. So, six years ago, when Speirs moved from Chicago to Boston and walked into the first bodega nearest his apartment, he never suspected he’d meet his future husband…or that his future husband was a mob boss.

Still, as he watches their daughter open her presents on Christmas morning, he can’t help but think it’s all been worth it.

As far as mob bosses go, Lip was relatively tame. The movies get it all wrong. Most mobs are businesses and as such their bosses are businessmen. It just so happens that the businesses they run are through…less regulated or legal means. Still, Lip is a pillar in the community. Everyone knows his name and knows the warm smile they’ll be greeted with when they meet him. He runs several local stores, church every Sunday, sponsors local little leagues, donates to the food banks every week, and even walks Mrs. O’Leary home every night like clockwork. All of this is because he wants to, not because he’s putting up smokescreens. Lip was a good man and Speirs doesn’t know how he even got so lucky and knows he doesn’t deserve the life he’s been given.

He can tell he’s getting self-deprecating and wistful, but the glare that Lip is leveling him with over the top of their daughter’s head.

Oh yeah, there’s that. Despite his inherently good nature, the mob was the mob and Lip didn’t get in his position through smiles and handshakes. Sometimes bad things had to happen to make way for better things. And it was through Lip’s glares and intimidating silence that most of it was achieved and he skyrocketed through the ranks. He’s seen bruises on Lip’s knuckles before and it’s through the insurmountable amount of trust and love he has for Lip that he just kisses them and grabs an ice pack. Lip never used violence unless absolutely necessary and Ron knows that Lip carries those bruises around long after they’ve faded.

“I think Papa’s upset he hasn’t opened anything.”

Ron’s face falls into what Lip likes to call ‘fond and annoyed’ and he hears Lip laughed loudly.

“Why don’t you go get what we made last week after school?” Lip suggests and gathers the mountain of paper left in their daughter’s wake as she skips upstairs to grab the gift.

“You’re insufferable sometimes, you know that?” Ron grumbles as he helps load the wrapping paper into the recycling bag.

Lip looks up quickly and smiles warmly and Ron curses his heart for racing slightly.

“If wasn’t insufferable, you never would’ve married me.”

Ron laughs, “I don’t know, you have _other_ …more redeeming qualities.”

Lip raises his eyebrows, “Like?”

Ron smiles and pulls Lip in by his hips, fitting them together perfectly as they’ve always fit.

He leans in closely, lips tracing along Lip’s jaw until he reaches his left ear.

“Your wallet.”

He laughs as he just narrowly avoid being slapped upside the head by Lip.

“You’re such an asshole.” Lip laughs and settles beside Ron on their couch.

“But you love me?” Ron asks, linking their fingers together.

“I love you.” Lip declares, serious and sincere as he looks into Ron’s eyes.

Lip leans in to kiss Ron…

“Papa! Papa! I have a gift for you!”

Ron’s face scrunches up like it does when he’s denied something he really wants, and Lip laughs again, happy and content.

Ron turns to their daughter with a bright smile though as she bounces up and down with excitement.

“A gift for me?” He asks, voice heightened in only slightly exaggerated excitement.

“Daddy and I made it after school when you went to work!”

“Thank you, Lily!” He pulled their daughter into a bear hug and sat her beside him with a gentle tickle.

“Papa open it!”

Lip had been recording the entire exchange, much to Ron’s amusement. Lip was never without his phone taking pictures and videos like it were his job.

Ron gently takes off the wrapping paper, building the suspense and when he finally sees the gift, his heart feels like it’s going to burst from his chest.

It’s a small popsicle stick frame, colored with markers and glitter, and inside it is Ron’s favorite picture of them.

It was from the last Fourth of July. They’re all on their deck, Lily on Ron’s shoulder, gripping his face to force him to smile while Lip stares at them with pure, unconditional love.

Ron doesn’t realize he’s crying until a drop his the glossy picture.

“Oh no! Papa it’s okay!”

Tiny hands wrapped around his neck in an attempt to comfort him and Ron sniffles before pulling her tightly into his arms.

“I’m okay, sweetheart. I was just so surprised. It’s the best gift I’ve ever received, Lily.” He strokes her hair as he stares at Lip who stares back. It’s a testament to just how in sync they are that Lip neither expects nor asks Ron what he’s thinking.

Lily pulls away much too soon for Ron’s liking and yawns.

“Can I take a nap?”

Lip frowns, “You still have gifts to open, darling.”

“I will open them after a nap.” She demands.

Lip just laughs fondly. God their daughter was so much like Ron sometimes.

“Go grab your blanket and you can sleep on the couch while we make dinner sweetheart.”

She jumps up and runs back to her room.

Lip stands and pulls Ron up off the couch.

“Merry Christmas, Ron.”

Lip kisses him gently and after all these years, Ron’s face still flushes when he’s kissed like that.

“Lip, I ne-.”

“PAPA! DADDY!”

Lily’s screaming has them sprinting to her room.

Lip gets there first with Ron closely behind him, gun in hand.

There. In their home. In their daughter’s room. Stood the lieutenant of the rival mob with a knife to their daughter’s throat.

Ron aims his gun at the man instantly. He doesn’t know him, but he knows Lip does which is the only reason he doesn’t take him out instantly.

Ron’s move from Chicago to Boston wasn’t intentional. Back in Chicago, he was a cop. SWAT. A rising star. Then he accidentally shot a civilian while attempting to prevent a robbery and that was it. It was either leave the force or transfer out and start over again. So, he left. He cashed out his pension and moved to the first city on a random list. Then, he met Lip, fell in love, got married, and adopted Lily. It was all worth it. Ron would rather be a husband and a father than a cop. And now some piece of shit was threatening to take their daughter away from them. Not on his watch.

He knows though, his rage is nothing compared to Lip’s.

They knew something like this was on the brink. Gio, Lip’s rival, had been making moves across town trying to shut Lip out. They were going to amp up security after the holidays, figuring that Gio was a man of honor and wouldn’t make any moves until after the holidays. He guessed wrong and Lip felt like it was all his fault and despite Ron’s expertise and Lip’s own skillset, any wrong move and they could lose their daughter…their world.

Lip makes eye contact with her first, knowing Ron has his gun trained on the skittish intruder.

“Lily, you remember when me, you, and Papa were playing secret spies?”

“HEY! Talk to me here. I’m the one in charge!” The man demands.

Lily, still looking at Lip, tries to nod but the knife against her throat makes her cry out.

The piece of shit holding their daughter hostage was going to die…slowly if Ron had anything to do with it.

“Don’t move sweetie. Remember playing spies. Remember how you save Papa.”

Lip looks into Lily’s eyes to make sure she remembers and understands.

“Don’t try anything,” the man pulls Lily closer to him and further away from her parents, “I’m in charge.”

Ron’s grip tightens, “Let. Her. Go.”

He’s seething and itching to pull the trigger, but knows he can’t, not yet. If it weren’t for the situation at hand, Ron would be insanely turned on at the calm and collected way Lip is handling himself right now.

“Not a chance!” The man screams back. Lily has stopped crying and forced her face to remain cool as steel. Ron’s going to buy her a real goddamn unicorn when this is over, he’s so proud. God their daughter was so much like Lip sometimes.

“You’re in charge, then. What do you want?” Lip asks, hands folding in front of him.

“I know you got a safe in here. Gimme everything in it.”

Lip takes a small step forward, gauging the man’s reaction. The man remains in place and Lip smiles inwardly.

“I do. There’s around half a mil in cash. Is that what you want?” Lip asks, maintaining eye contact with the intruder.

“Yes!” The man nods his head.

“So, you want money. Anything else?” Lip asks gently, taking another small step forward. Ron still has his gun trained on the man.

“Yeah!” The man replies.

Lip raises his eyebrows and stares at the man.

“Well? What else?” He asks and Ron can see that Lip is very steadily losing his cool. Lily is looking between them, waiting for her signal.

“Jewelry. All your jewelry.”

Ron looks to Lip and notices Lip put his left hand behind his back and hold a finger to the middle of his hand.

Lip knows he only has a few moments before the man’s patience runs out. So, he signals Ron on the plan behind his back.

“I just have one question. Did Gio send you?” Lip asks, voice stone cold.

“Course he did. Said you wouldn’t expect it because you’re too soft.”

Lip laughed and started the countdown to Ron behind his back.

He made eye contact with Lily and smiled.

“ _Airborne_.” He speaks and in a split second three things happen.

Lily screams suddenly and jams her foot into her captor’s knee as she slides smoothly out of his grip.

At the same time, Ron aims and shoots clean through the hand holding the blade.

Lip tackles the intruder to the ground and immediately lays into him. Fist after fist connecting to rapidly bruising and bleeding face of the man that came into his home and threatened his family.

“Daddy!” Lily cries.

Lip is panting, fists bloody and sore. The intruder is unconscious, knocked out after the third fist to his face.

Lip wipes his hands on his pants covered with snowmen and now blood.

With Lily in his arms and glued to his neck, Ron grips Lip's arm and pulls him up and out of the room.

In the warm hallway of their home, the family of three hold onto one another tightly for a long time.

“I’m so sorry. I love you both more than anything. This is my fault.”

Ron kisses Lip roughly to quiet the ramblings that wouldn’t do any of them any good.

Lily moves to hug Lip’s neck and Lip holds her tightly.

“It’s not your fault Daddy. He was the bad spy and we ‘rested him and saved the world.”

Lip smiled against her forehead, counting his blessings that, for now, she was traumatized.

“That’s right, baby girl. And you saved us!” Ron exclaims, eyes shifting from on the unconscious body in the other room to his daughter.

“I always save you!” She claimed.

Lip looked at Ron and kissed him again. He always knew Ron would do anything to keep them safe, but something about seeing him in action made Lip’s heart swell.

He pulled away, Lily still clinging to him.

“Lily, earmuffs, okay?”

She rolls her eyes but puts her hands to her ears anyway.

Ron looks to Lip before he starts on clean up and retaliation.

“I know, Lip. Take a deep breath first. We’re safe. _She’s_ safe. I love you and I’m ready for anything you want. I trust you.”

Lip smiles and kisses Ron again, adrenaline steadily lowering and bringing heavy exhaustion with it and he sends a quick prayer up above for bringing Ron into his life and letting him love and be loved by him.

“I love you so much, Ron.”

Ron kisses him and when he pulls apart, he nods, ready to begin.

“Toye and Luz are closest. We can have them do the transfer of that piece of shit to the warehouse.”

Lip nods, “Lily will be happy to see them as well and that’ll be good for her. I want Martin and Bull to work a rotation schedule for a perimeter around the clock until I deal with Gio.”

Ron nods, “I’ll help. The boys will be itching for the job.”

“And I want Babe and Roe as Lily’s teams. Babe always asks to babysit because I know they’re itching to adopt, so it works out best. Sometimes I think Lily loves them more than us.”

Lip smiles as Lily starts to fall asleep against his chest, once again sending a prayer up above for all that he has. Ron and Lily are family, but so is every man on his crew. All protectors of them and their daughter.

“When are Joe and Web due back?” Lip asks, shifting slightly as Lily officially falls asleep.

“Tomorrow.”

“Good, I want them working intel with Skip, Malark, and Grant. Anyone who knew anyone who knew about this is dead.”

Ron nods in agreement. The silent power and coldness doing nothing to deter his love and admiration for his husband. It’s not uninitiated violence. It’s revenge. Retaliation. And Ron is more than happy to contribute.

“Dick and Nix are going to lose their minds. You know how much they were trying to prevent this war.”

“Well, they may be police chief and commissioner, but they made it clear that they were her godfathers first and foremost. And once they find out, they might kill Gio themselves.”

Ron laughs, “Boston blood thicker than water?”

Lip smiles, “Something like that, smartass.”

Lip kisses Ron again and the intensity in the tenderness of the kiss makes Ron gasp.

“I love you and I’m so goddamn thankful for you every day, Ron. You and Lily are my world. I will stop at nothing to keep you safe.”

Ron grips Lip’s hand tightly.

“I’m telling Father Donovan you took the Lord’s name in vain.”

Lip laughs loudly and Ron’s cheeks warm with love.

Ron pulls his family into his arms, Lily shifting seamlessly to readjust.

“I love you too, Lip. You’ve given me everything I thought I could never have. I will do everything I can to protect you both and everyone else in our family now and down the line.”

Lip jerks his head up, “Down the line?”

Ron smiles, no longer scared to voice his plans for the future, knowing nothing could every scared Lip away.

“After we win the war, I want to adopt again. Lily hasn’t stopped asking for a sibling since her fourth birthday and I know you always wanted a big family. So do I.”

Lip kisses him again.

“We’re gonna need a bigger house.” Lip posits with a sharp smile.

Ron laughs, “Guess we are.”

They’re brought of out their embrace by a groan from the other room.

Ron looks at Lip, both sets of eyes burning with reignited fury.

Lip nods toward the room, “Your turn, officer. I’ll call the men in.”

Ron kisses Lip’s cheek and moves toward the room, rolling up the sleeves of his ugly Christmas sweater.

“Try not to kill him.”

Ron turns to Lip at the doorframe of their daughter’s room and frowns.

“You’re no fun.”

Lip laughs as he heads to their bedroom to lay Lily down and call in his men to lay down the plan for revenge.

Good thing he’d done enough shopping to feed an Army for dinner.

It’s was going to be a long night. A longer war.

But for now, his family was safe. He was loved.

And with Ron and Lily by his side, Lip knew he could survive anything.


End file.
